Quill Nibs
by BooBack
Summary: Harry breaks his quill and needs to borrow one...but who will give him one? And what do they want in return?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, unfortunately I am not a billionaire. **

**A/N: THIS IS NOT DRAMIONE! Sorry to do another non-Dramione ficlet, but this is a SLASH fic, not hetero. If that squicks anyone out, please do not read.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Quill Nibs**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey Harry, do you want to play a game of Wizard's Chess back in the common room?" Ron asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all been walking down the hall away from the Great Hall when Ron proposed his question. They all stopped and Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Blaise!" Hermione said suddenly, happily. She ran over to her Slytherin boyfriend and gave him a kiss that the boys thought was not even close to being chaste. They knew that their best friend had had sex with the Slytherin boy and were frankly quite disturbed by it. Harry hated the Slytherin because he knew all of Hermione and Harry didn't. "What took you so long?" Hermione asked her boyfriend when they broke away from the kiss.

"I was finishing that paper for Snape, it's due tomorrow and I just remembered about it," he said.

"Shite, that's due tomorrow?" Harry asked, smacking his palm against his forehead. "Sorry Ron, raincheck on the chess? I have to finish that paper," he said frantically and then ran off towards the library.

"Yeah, sure Harry, rain check…" Ron mumbled to himself and turned away from Hermione and Blaise and went back to the Gryffindor common room—maybe Neville would play Chess with him…

Harry ran towards the library and quickly found a seat by a window in the corner of the nook and cranny filled library. He pulled his things out of his bag and spread them across the rather large table. He had to write on the many different uses of Wormswort.

He was almost done with it when another Slytherin boy walked into his area. "Er…Hey, Potter, do you think I could study here?" he asked.

"Er…sure, Nott," he said. Nott was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team so he and Harry almost always had to talk things over about Quidditch schedules and who get the field when and so on and Harry hated him because he almost always got the good time slots.

"Thanks," Nott said quickly and then spread his own things across the table. They worked in companionable silence for a while. Harry almost finished his paper when he hit a sudden writer's block and couldn't figure out what to write about the colour of the wormswort when it was mixed with salamander blood. He couldn't quite find the right word for it.

…

…

He grew frustrated and slammed his fist down onto the table, making Nott jump at the loud sound. "You okay?" he asked quickly.

Harry looked down into his hand and realised that his quill had been in his fist and the entire end was smashed. "Shite," he murmured. He bent to his book bag and began searching through it. "Bloody bugger," he swore. "I know I have another quill."

Finally he gave up his search and looked over to the Slytherin sitting at the other end of the table. "Theo!" a bright voice cheered from the bookcase next to the table that they were sitting at. Madam Pince admonished the girl and the girl turned the corners of her lips down, looking sad in a very fat, pug-like way.

"Pansy," Theo Nott said to his girlfriend. "What a pleasure to have you here," he said with a smirk. Pansy smiled brightly and immediately jumped over to sit in her boyfriend's lap, kissing him happily.

Harry gagged and then stood up. He moved over to the couple snogging on the chair and poked Nott on the shoulder. "Do you have an extra quill?" he asked in a forced voice, trying not to vomit at the sight of Pansy Parkinson kissing.

Theo pulled away from his kiss and looked up at Harry. "What?" he asked.

"Extra quill? Got one?" Harry asked again.

"Sorry, no," he said and went back to kissing the pug.

Harry let out an annoyed breath and decided to ask others in the library. It was a Sunday night and most everyone already had their homework done. He was one of the few that had left it until the last moment and there weren't many people that he could ask a quill of.

He tried the librarian first but she gave him a sorry smile and said that she didn't loan her quills to students, even if they were famous. He saw a group of fourth-year Ravenclaw boys that were studying in the corner and asked them if they had any extra quills lying around but each one answered in the negative. How could a group of Ravenclaw boys not have one spare quill? Harry was baffled.

He searched the library for any more patrons but there seemed to be none. He finally jumped the rope into the Restricted Section to see if there happened to be anyone in there that would have a quill.

In the Restricted Section he found one lone person sitting at a table, writing furiously over a piece of parchment. Harry could see the quill and eyed it moving back and forth over the paper, he then looked down and saw another sticking out from the person's bookbag.

This person he hated more than anyone else in the entire school and everyone knew that.

Harry cleared his throat but the person was still writing. Harry cleared his throat again. "Snape paper, due tomorrow," the person murmured.

"I know," he said and that made the boy's head jerk up.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked. "I have to finish this, can harassing wait until tomorrow?"

"I need to finish my paper, too," Harry said. "I hate to ask you this of all people, but I need a quill, mine broke."

This brought a smirk to the boy's features. "Oh really?" he asked in that aristocratic tone of his. "Potter needs my extra quill?" He tapped a finger to his chin and smiled. "And what will Potter do for that quill, I wonder…"

"Dammit, Malfoy, I need to finish the paper just as much as you do."

Draco pulled another piece of parchment from his bag and began writing on it. Harry was silent for a few minutes, wondering what he was doing. "Malfoy, wh—"

"Shh," Draco said and then continued writing on the parchment. Finally he looked up at Harry and picked up his wand. He shot a whispered spell at Harry and Harry looked at him as if in conformation of what he had just done. Harry didn't feel anything different about himself. Draco touched the wand to the parchment and then got up. He grabbed the extra quill from his bag and walked over to Harry. Harry noticed that he loomed above himself about three inches. Malfoy shoved the parchment and the quill into Harry's hands. "Meet me at that location at midnight," he said, pointing to the map that he had drawn for Harry.

"What if I don't," Harry challenged.

"That spell I put on you," he said.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"…Well, let's just say you might be lacking certain bits in the morning."

"Oh," was all Harry could reply. He quickly moved away from the Slytherin and back to where Nott and Parkinson were practically shagging on the chair. "Get a room," Harry complained and went back to work on his essay with a quill borrowed from the person in this school that he hated most.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Midnight rolled around pretty quickly. After finishing his paper at quarter after eleven, Harry practically ran to get his things back to the tower. He followed the map that Malfoy had drawn him. His wand was out the entire time in case Malfoy was going to attack him. He really didn't want to die today, and not by Malfoy.

Harry took another couple steps and as he looked down at his map he was suddenly tugged hard into a room off the side of the hall. Before he could say anything he was pushed violently against the wall. He looked up and found grey eyes. "Malfoy?" he asked.

"Potter."

"This isn't the right room," he said softly.

"I wanted to catch you by surprise," Draco said and then kissed Harry.

Harry pushed him away. "What the hell?"

Draco kissed Harry again, pushing him against the wall and not letting him get the better of him this time. Harry kept his mouth shut and didn't move. Draco pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Let yourself go, Potter. There's no one here to watch us. You know you want it."

Harry looked at him with a confused expression written across it. "Excuse me? I do not want to kiss you. I don't fancy men."

"Liar," Draco murmured and then took Harry's lips with his again. Harry felt betrayed by his body as it started reacting to Malfoy. His mind was trying to take control of the situation but his body wouldn't let him push Malfoy away. When his lips started moving against Malfoy's and his hand moved up to Malfoy's hair, it was not because his mind wanted it, it was just his body.

He wished he could believe that.

Malfoy's lips moved down, kissing Harry's chin and neck. He sucked softly and laved at a spot right below Harry's ear. "Sweet surrender," Draco mumbled against Harry's neck as Harry grabbed Draco's hair in his hands and murmured, "more." Harry figured that he probably hated the Slytherin so much because secretly he did want him, but because of house rivalries and the fact that all Draco _Draco? When did it become Draco? _did was make fun of him and his friends, Harry had to hate him and wasn't given a chance to act out his feelings towards him. He found he rather liked it.

Then Harry felt a light pressure of two pointed objects against his neck. The pressure built and got stronger and so much that it actually hurt until it was suddenly released. Harry could feel liquid spill from his neck and the light suckling feeling of Draco's mouth.

Harry summoned enough strength to push the blond off of him. Draco's lips were red. Harry's hand touched the side of his own neck softly. There was blood there and he could feel two small puncture marks. Harry's eyes found Draco's and the blonde smiled, revealing his pearly white canines.

"You're…you're a—"

"Vampire, yes," Draco said and then pushed Harry back against the wall, sucking his neck again, taking the blood from him.

Harry almost started crying. He was going to die tonight. He tried to push Malfoy off of him but the blonde was too strong.

Finally, when Harry's vision was failing from the blood loss, Malfoy stopped taking the blood and let Harry slump to the floor. "I didn't take enough to kill you, Potter," Draco said. Harry looked up at him. "If you tell anyone about this, I will finish you off." Draco licked his lips and moved to the door. "You taste good, Potter." He opened the door and stepped out into the light of the hallway. "Almost as good as Granger." And then he was gone.

**A/N: I wanted to write a Vamp!Draco fic and this was a requirement story for another site, those who enjoyed it, please review. I appreciate constructive criticism, but if you want to flame it, please refrain from anything like "Ew, gayness," or anything like that. I warned you beforehand and if you read it and didn't like it then it's your fault, please don't blame it on me.**

**Love and Lemons!**

**Brittany**


End file.
